


been laying in this bed (all night long)

by takesguts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Female genitalia, M/M, Omega Louis, Threesomes, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Liam and Harry are nice Alphas, honest. They can’t help it if everyone wants to sleep with them.Or: Louis orchestrates hooking up with two of Uni’s most eligible Alphas
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	been laying in this bed (all night long)

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read (and is intended) as a Prequel to my other Niall/Harry/Liam fic.

Liam and Harry really weren’t like other Alphas. 

  
  
  


A lot of people - mostly  _ other  _ Alphas - didn’t really believe it because while they don’t kiss and tell, there is a fair amount of happy Omegas that are more than willing to. 

  
  
  


Really, Liam's family raised him right; proper manners and a healthy dose of fear for what his father would do if he ever found out his only son was disrespectful to anyone, but especially Omegas. (And an even  _ deeper _ fear of what his  _ mother  _ would do.) 

  
  
  


Harry’s mom was a single, Omega mother for most of his childhood and the reason he chose to pursue gender and sexuality in Uni. They really were right gentlemen, the kind of boys that got away with their revolving bedroom doors because of how politely charming they were. 

  
  
  
  


That didn’t mean, however, they couldn’t stand true to some of their more basic nature when the time called for it. 

  
  
  


Such as now, a rainy Friday evening with Louis Tomlinson an Omega from Liam’s theater class. Apparently earlier in the week he had approached Liam about running some lines for a scene, all pouty lips and big eyes, inquiring if Friday worked.  _ (“Maybe he just really wants to go over lines, Liam.” “We aren’t even doing the same play, Harry.”)  _

  
  
  
  


Anyways, if he hadn’t been convinced by that, Liam informing him the next day that Louis had asked about what his roommate's whereabouts might be for the same night because it would be wonderful if he could help them through the lines as well pretty much sold him.  _ (“Let me guess, it’s a two person skit.”)  _

  
  
  


Needless to say, Louis hadn’t shown up with anything remotely close to school related, but he had brought some tequila and the skinniest pair of jeans Harry quite possibly has ever seen. 

  
  
  


“I can almost see your skivvies, Louis,” Harry says teasingly, gaze drawn to where the other boy had been leaning forward to pour them all another round of shots, a small hand braced on Liam’s thigh for balance. 

  
  
  


“Oooops,” the omega says, not sounding even remotely bothered as he slips off the couch to the floor, standing on his knees. “I guess I should do something about that.” 

  
  


He gives a cheeky wink over his shoulder right as he shoves his pants down over his arse, struggling only momentarily over the generous swell of it. There’s an awkward shuffle as he wrangles the rest of his clothing off and if Harry thought his trousers were tight, they’re nothing compared to the bright yellow briefs he’s sporting. 

  
  
  


“Is that better?” Louis inquires, tilting his head in a mime of faux innocence.

  
  
  


Meeting Liam’s gaze, Harry raises his eyebrows at his friend conspiratorially, “That does look more comfortable, certainly. Perhaps we should follow suit, lad, Louis might be onto something.” 

  
  
  


Now practically kneeling at Liam’s feet, Louis turns his head to look back at the other alpha and nods emphatically, “Yeah, Liam, you could learn something. Take your vest off and feed me shots.” 

  
  
  


Barking a short laugh, Harry begins taking his own kit off, eager to get the evening started. After this weekend began two weeks of grueling studying for exams and the proposition of his project for his sexuality class, which means he probably won’t be getting laid for awhile. 

  
  
  


Liam shares his mate's laughter as he does what he’s told, tossing his tshirt to the side and shucking off his pants in a strangely graceful movement Harry is momentarily stunned by. Harry knows that he himself is very attractive, not to boast or anything, but something about the way Liam exudes effortless masculinity occasionally makes him jealous. 

  
  
  


“Pft,” Louis says, “whatever, you’re fit, such a  _ strong Alpha _ , blah blah.” 

  
  
  


Slinking off from his seat on the couch he moves to kneel behind Louis, skimming a palm down the omegas spine to the gorgeous dip at his lower back, complete with the cutest little dimples. Playfully, he snaps the waistband of the boys underwear against his hip before reaching out to gently grab both his wrists. Quietly, he makes a curious noise, checking in to make sure what he’s doing is okay. Louis responds by bringing his wrists closer together behind his back. 

  
  
  


“Is that anyway to talk to someone who you asked something from?” Liam tuts, cupping his own hand around one of Louis’ cheeks, thumb petting at his bottom lip. 

  
  
  


“What?” Louis sasses instantly, “I don’t think I  _ asked  _ for anything yet. I  _ told  _ you to feed me shots.” 

  
  
  
  


Clicking his tongue, Liam taps the cheek lightly, picking up one of the now full shot glasses off the center table, “Alright then, say ‘ahh’.” 

  
  
  


“Ahhh,” Louis mimics, sticking his tongue out obscenely and tilting his head back as Liam tips the shot into his open mouth. Harry’s grip on the wrists between his hands tightens, enraptured by the way Louis doesn’t even close his mouth, just works his throat audibly to swallow the liquor. 

  
  
  


“Would you look at that,” Harry murmurs, “impressive.” 

  
  
  


“Very impressive,” Liam agrees as he holds a lime wedge out for the omega to bite down on. 

  
  
  


“Keep these here,” Harry says, squeezing his hands for emphasis and while it seems likely Louis is the type to disobey just to see what happens, the alpha doesn’t give him much of a choice as he wraps one arm around the omegas front, until it’s pressed against his sternum. He’s close enough now that they’re nearly cheek to cheek, and he’s now got a clear visual of Louis’ pink, sinful tongue licking at the tips of Liam’s fingers. 

  
  
  
  


“Another one, Liam,” Harry orders, “for both of us, please.” 

  
  
  


Despite his previously mentioned masculinity, Liam is an absolute service top - he does  _ wonders  _ when given direction, devotes his entire being to making sure any and every task gets done. 

  
  
  


Moving carefully, so as to not spill, Liam brings the last two shot glasses up to both Harry and Louis, giving a gruff  _ cheers  _ as he pours the liquid into their mouths. Louis repeats the same trick as before, able to keep his tongue out as he swallows. Harry is a bit less talented, but quick to bite down on the second lime his friend offers before pressing his mouth to Louis’, sharing the tart flavor. 

  
  
  


Louis makes a pleased sound as Harry snogs him thoroughly, lapping at the trace saltiness from the tequila on Harry’s lips. The angle is a bit awkward and Harry only keeps the kiss going for a few moments longer before breaking away. 

  
  
  


“Bet those skivvies would look great on your bedroom floor, Harry,” Liam suggests, bouncing his eyebrows lamely. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god,” Louis says, rolling his eyes, “you are right mad. Why am I even here again?” 

  
  
  


Both Alphas make it to their feet before Liam is hoisting Louis up from his armpits, and then in what is a clear display of strength to show off, throws the other boy over one of his broad shoulders in a fireman’s carry. 

  
  
  


“Reckon we’ve got something you want,” Liam answers dutifully, as if Louis was really expecting an answer. 

  
  
  


For what it’s worth, the move seems to temporarily short circuit the omegas brain to mouth filter because he only manages a helpless little whine while he blinks owlishly at Harry, who is trailing behind the two down the hall to his room. 

  
  
  


In the bedroom, Liam tosses Louis down onto the mattress, making him bounce slightly and Louis crows in delight, attempting to scoot up the bed closer to the headboard. Liam is swift to climb in after him, responding to the giggling with a quick growl of his own, tugging the smaller boy back by his calf. 

  
  
  


“Tickles!” Louis squawks, kicking in effectively, and Harry stands to the side for the time being, content to just watch. Nearly underneath Liam, Louis looks practically dwarfed; most of the books Harry reads about omegas and their attributes focus heavily on their bodies as key points for being able to distinguish the gender from a beta. Most of those books are greatly outdated, though, for the purpose of expressing that it isn’t  _ really  _ possible to identify gender in terms of physicality (as one of the lankiest, lithe Alphas around, Harry should know - bulking up is largely impossible) but even he has to admit that if those books  _ were  _ onto something, Louis would be the perfect example. 

  
  


From his tiny hands and feet, to his little waist, to the generous curve of his hips, the thickness of his arse and thighs - Louis is a poster boy for the omega trademark. 

  
  
  


He’s still thrashing around a bit as Liam peels off his briefs, but it’s all in good fun, Harry can tell by the way he’s grinning, mood almost infectious. It isn’t always quiet so easy going with omegas - some come too close to their heats, whether they’re looking to kickstart them or just don’t think anything of it - and it proves to be a lot more work than it’s worth some of the time with all the extra instincts and emotions running a bit wildly. Or they’re under the impression that they have to  _ prove  _ something to Harry or Liam, which can just wind up distracting. If there’s one thing Louis Tomilson is known for as a  _ person _ , it’s for being unapologetically himself in every situation. 

  
  
  


“You’ve got a cute little cunt,” Liam praises once he’s gotten rid of the underwear, “so pink and precious.” 

  
  
  


“Thanks,” Louis says haughtily, hooking his knees over Liam’s shoulders, “why don’t you give it a kiss? Say a proper hello?”

  
  
  


“Don’t mind if I do,” Liam mutters, curling his own arms under the boys milky thighs (Harry, now getting with the program and shucking off his own pants, can’t wait to find out if they’re as soft as they look) and lowering his face. Climbing onto the mattress, Harry settles by Louis’ head and takes a deep, lingering breath at the same time Liam does. It's nowhere near the scent of an omega in heat, and probably not anywhere as potent for him as it is for Liam given his current position, but Harry feels his already interested cock give a hard twitch anyway. 

  
  
  


Harry watches as Liam gives a solid lick over the omegas clit before blowing gently on it. Thighs jumping, Louis pushes up onto his elbows to get a better view and Harry seizes the opportunity to arrange himself behind the other boy, so he can settle back more comfortably against Harry’s own lap. 

  
  
  


“Tease,” Louis hisses as Liam repeats the pattern a few more times. With a squinty glare, Louis looks up at Harry, “Your mate is a tease. Tell ‘im to get on with it.” 

  
  
  
  


Curling his fingers through brown locks, Harry shrugs lazily, “That’s Payno for you, endless patience.” 

  
  
  
  


“Mmm,” Liam hums, pressing his lips in a gentle kiss to Louis’ entrance, following with a quick flick of his tongue, “especially when I think someone likes being forced to wait. I've got this pussy drooling.” 

  
  
  


Louis is going for another snarky comment, Harry can tell, accompanied with a kick of his heel against Liam’s back, but he only manages a soft sigh as the other Alpha finally starts fucking his tongue in and out of him. 

  
  
  
  


“Oooh,” he sighs again, digging his fingers into Harry’s legs where they’re bracketed on either side of him. 

  
  
  


Harry’s cock is hard against the middle of Louis’ back, and he can’t choose between watching Liam beginning to eagerly go down on the smaller boy, or cataloguing the way Louis’ expression changes from defiant and challenging, to something more relaxed and pleasured. 

  
  
  


“What’s he doing?” Harry questions, a bit filthily, nosing along the omegas neck, dropping short kisses occasionally. 

  
  
  


“He’s uh, he’s eatin’ me out, you twat,” the boy says smartly, gaining back some of his attitude and Harry grins against his skin. 

  
  
  


“No, I mean exactly,” Harry explains, biting gently at an earlobe and Louis’ skin breaks out into goosebumps, “what’s he doing exactly?” 

  
  
  


“Oh fuck,” Louis swears around a bubbling laugh, “dirty lad. He’s got his tongue in me pussy, that what you wanna hear? Keeps puttin’ it inside me, lickin’ me out.” 

  
  
  
  


“Does it feel good?” 

  
  
  
  


Laughing again, Louis rests his head back on Harry’s shoulders and deadpans, “Nah mate, I hate it, feels awful, never wanna -“ 

  
  
  


He cuts off with an (admittedly sexy) squeal as, when Harry glances back down in between his legs to peek, Liam is pinching his clit. 

  
  
  


“Oi,” Liam reprimands, giving a pointed look, “none of that, now. I  _ know  _ I’m doing a good job.” 

  
  
  
  


It isn’t often Liam is openly sure of himself - is way more modest than Harry in a lot of respects honestly, but when he  _ is  _ sometimes Harry himself is left a little breathless. If he were a lesser Alpha he would probably be more threatened by Liam’s sexual prowess but - well. Liam  _ does  _ give better head than him; not from lack of trying, of course and Harry is always more than happy to do it. But whereas Liam can spend eternities on foreplay, Harry is guilty of being more eager to get to the main course. 

  
  
  


He’s thumbing Louis’ clit roughly now, dipping his mouth back down and the omegas thighs are starting to practically quiver now. 

  
  
  


“Oh-okay, okay,” Louis cries, trying to squirm away, but Harry grabs a hold of his arms, just around his biceps and keeps him still. 

  
  
  


The sound of Liam going down on the omega is audible now; slick and noisy and filthy. Harry can’t see any part of the other Alphas face, other then the top of his hair as he vigorously pleasures the other boy, barely stopping to take a breath. Harry grunts softly, imagining how messy his face must be, how he’s going to kiss him and chase the taste off his tongue. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re, ah, you’re gonna make me c-cooooome,” Louis moans breathlessly, head rolling back and forth helplessly, “I can’t, fucken, I’m.” 

  
  
  


“That’s it,” Harry breathes against his ear, teeth tugging on the lobe, “that’s it Louis, let us see, let him feel it.”

  
  
  


“Jesus, fuck,” the omega nearly shrieks, arching back up against Harry; his cheeks are ruddy and pink, pupils blown and wild. 

  
  
  


“Look at those legs quake, darling,” Harry croons, “so cute.” 

  
  
  


Without warning, Liam sits up a bit aggressively, one palm rubbing furiously over Louis’ clit, while the other slips three fingers into him, beginning to thrust them quickly. 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly the omegas' own hands are flying up to pull at Harry’s curls, knees coming to snap together before Liam elbows them back apart. 

  
  
  


“I’m, ahh, fuck,” Louis gasps as he starts to cum, squirting all over Liam’s hands and forearms before the alpha leans back down to get his mouth on him. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, yes,” Harry encourages, cock positively aching as he watches the omega orgasm in his lap. 

  
  
  


“Ssstop, stop,” Louis says, writhing, giggling a bit hysterically, “holy fuck. Fuck.” 

  
  
  


Finally, Liam pulls back and glances up - face wet and shiny the way Harry knew it would be. Not all omegas can finish like that, they know from experience, but from what Harry has learned through his roommate is that Louis has been talking loudly to his friends (mainly: Zayn) about how he  _ totally can, if it’s really good. _

  
  
  


Not even bothering to wipe his face, Liam crawls over Louis' petite frame again, using a big hand to tilt his face back so he can kiss him, licking into his mouth briefly before switching to kiss Harry. Letting go of one of the omegas' arms, Harry grabs at Liam’s hair, tugging him forward and closer so Louis is pinned in between their chests as they makeout. 

  
  
  


“Damn,” the smaller boy sighs, watching them intently, “do you guys fuck? Like, each other?” 

  
  
  


Leaning back with a wet smack of lips, Harry licks at his own while Liam gives the omega a dazzling grin. 

  
  
  


“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teases, nosing at his cheek before pressing another chaste kiss against his mouth. 

  
  
  


“Uh, yes,” Louis snarks, quirking an eyebrow, “that’s why I asked. Do you?” 

  
  
  


Shrugging ineffectually, Harry shifts his hips, pressing his cock more intently against his ass, “sometimes.” 

  
  
  


“Really?” Louis prods, glancing between the two of them, “who tops?” 

  
  
  


Ignoring the further questioning, Liam grabs at the omegas waist, grip sure as he directs the other boy to turn over onto his hands and knees, before giving his ass a playful slap. 

  
  
  


“Not you today,” he answers, like a promise. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing anything short and sweet and to the point. Whoops.


End file.
